


Practical Jokes

by Higgles123



Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123
Summary: Your relationship with George was built on jokes... but sometimes George takes them too far
Relationships: George Luz/You
Kudos: 3





	Practical Jokes

Practical jokes were the foundation on which your relationship with George Luz was built upon. No, genuinely it was. You had met him a little over two years ago when you were working a summer job in the local joke shop and George was a regular customer. Always wanting to prank one person or another, you didn't realise that George didn't really need help from the wares in your store because he was devious enough on his own. The reason he kept coming back day after day was to see you.

_"Why don't you just ask her out?" Toye suggested as he and George wolfed down their greasy diner breakfast._

_"Ask her out!" George exclaimed, spitting out his scrambled egg. "I can't just go and ask her out. Are you crazy?"_

_"Says the man who has spent almost two hundred dollars in the last three weeks on practical joke items just so you and can have an excuse to talk to the broad in there?"_

_"While you may have a point," George cleared his throat. "The truth of the matter is that the items I purchased could come in very useful one day."_

_"Mmhmm," Toye rolled his eyes. "Well, I say you just bite the bullet and ask the girl out. You said yourself that she's leaving in a couple of weeks to start a new job, so what better time to do it than now? You ask her out and if she says no, you never have to see her again. It's a win-win situation."_

_"Unless she says no," George muttered._

_"Nah she won't say no," Toye smirked. "Who could say no that face?"_

_"True," George grinned, sticking two straws underneath his top lip so he resembled a walrus._

_"On second thoughts, Luz..."_

Eventually he had asked you out and of course you had said yes. He was handsome and goofy and always made you laugh. He might not be the man of everyone's dreams but he was most definitely yours.

"Babe, are you ready yet? We're gonna be late."

"Coming," you shouted, running down the stairs with one shoe on your foot and the other in your hand.

Tonight, you and George were off for a barbecue at Bill Guarnere's and George was as punctual as ever, while you were a running a tad late.

"You look beautiful," George grinned, taking you by the hand and tugging you towards him as you yanked on your other shoe.

His lips grazed yours softly, and you found yourself with your back against the wall while George continued to kiss you. You grinned against his mouth when you felt his hands wandering beneath the skirt of your dress, and you batted them away playfully.

"I thought you just said we were gonna be late?" you narrowed your eyes at him.

"Meh, what's a few minutes between friends?" he murmured, nipping at your neck. "Besides, you look good enough to eat and I'm kinda hungry."

Your eyes rolled back in your head as he kissed his way down your body until his head disappeared under your dress, his fingers tracing the edges of your knickers teasingly. You were most definitely going to be late now.

........................ ........................ ........................ ........................ ........................

The barbecue was in full swing. Children were running wild; the drinks were flowing; food was sizzling and there was laughter aplenty. George had abandoned you some time ago, but you were more than happy to be sat on the patio with Nixon's wife, Emma and Speirs' wife, Sophie. Lew and Emma had just had their first baby and you had spent the last hour cooing over the little thing and wondering if you and George would have children one day.

"So are you and Luz still trying to out do each other in the joke department?" Sophie asked.

"Always," you grinned. "The problem is that for someone who likes to dish out practical jokes, he's pretty terrible at having them played on him."

"That sounds like typical George behaviour," Emma snorted. "You know, Lew told me that once when they were over in England, he tricked George into thinking that he had won the affections of the barmaid at the local pub, and when George went and tried his luck with said barmaid, she slapped him in the mouth and he sulked for a week."

"I'm not interrupting anything am I ladies?"

"We were just talking about you actually," Sophie smiled.

"Only good things I'm sure," George wriggled his eyebrows.

"Of course," Emma grinned.

"Glad to hear it," George smiled, before suddenly calling everyone in the garden to attention. "Sorry to interrupt you all when you're having such a nice time, but there's something I'd really like to do and I want you all to witness it."

You shrugged when Emma and Sophie glanced at you with questioning frowns. You had absolutely no idea what George was up to now, and you weren't sure whether or not to be afraid.

"As you all know, I'm not the easiest of guys to be with," he began to speak again. "I'm goofy and some might say annoying- although I prefer to think of it as entertaining- and I never pick up my socks from the side of the bed. But this woman right here puts up with me and never complains. Well, alright sometimes she complains but usually I just choose not to hear so it's the same thing, right? Anyway, I'm blessed to have a woman in my life like her which is why I know that I need her in it forever." George turned to look at you with adoration in his eyes and you smiled warmly, wondering how it was possible to love another human being so much that it hurt. He pulled a small box out of his pocket and suddenly he was down on one knee before you. "Y/N Y/L/N, I love you more than words can ever say and I wondered if you'd do me the honour of becoming my wife."

You were speechless for probably one of the first ever times in your entire life. All you could do was throw your arms around George's neck and whisper a strangled 'yes'. The garden erupted into cheers of congratulations, but as George went to slip the ring upon your finger everything changed. As the ring neared your finger, you suddenly found yourself hit in the face with a rather large jet of water.

"Gotcha!" he chortled, snorting as he tried to catch his breath from laughing so hard.

"What?" you frowned.

"It was a joke! I gotcha so good didn't I!"

The cheers and merriment soon turned into uncomfortable silence, disturbed only by George's raucous laughter. You were embarrassed; ashamed, and more than that you were hurt. Before anyone could stop you, you grabbed your bag off the table and ran as fast as your legs could carry you, tears streaming down your cheeks.

"Babe," George called after you with a frown as you disappeared out of the garden gate. "Come on, Y/N, it was funny!"

"You went too far this time, Luz," Toye rasped, with a look of disappointment.

"It was just a joke!"

"Not a funny one," Sophie spat angrily, standing up and glaring at George.

He looked around at the various looks of disgust upon everyone's faces and he realised that perhaps this time he really had gone too far. It was going to take a whole lot more than a bunch of flowers to make it up to you this time.

........................ ........................ ........................ ........................ ........................

_One week later_

"I'm sorry, but she just doesn't want to see you," Emma told George for the second time that day.

Ever since the disaster that was the barbecue, you had been staying with Emma and Lew. You couldn't stomach the thought of looking at George let alone living back at home with him. You wanted to hate him, but the truth was that you loved the daft idiot and you knew that just one look at his face and those puppy dog eyes you would forgive him in a heartbeat.

"Emma, please," George begged. "Just let me speak to her. I want to apologise. I know I was an absolute idiot but I love her so much."

"I know you do," Emma sighed. "But you really hurt her, George. You embarrassed her in front of all our friends. Do you have any idea how you made her feel?"

George rubbed his face wearily, and that was when Emma noticed the dark circles under his eyes and the fact that he hadn't shaved for a few days. And just like she knew you would in her position, she ended up finally taking pity on him.

"You've got five minutes," she pulled open the door to let him in. "If you make her cry again though, you'll have me to deal with."

"Emma, you're an absolute angel," George grinned, kissing her cheek before running towards the stairs. "She's in the guest bedroom, right?"

But he was gone before Emma could even answer. Walking over to the baby, she scooped him up and kissed the top of his head.

"Let's hope Uncle Georgie doesn't fuck up this time."

........................ ........................ ........................ ........................ ........................

George pushed open the door without knocking to find you lying on the bed with your back to the room.

"Y/N?"

You sat up in surprise at the sound of George's voice, and for a moment you had forgotten you were even upset with him. You were just so happy to see him until you remembered that he had belittled and hurt you in front of all of your friends.

"Go home, George," you whispered, lying back down and turning away from him.

"I can't," he answered and you felt the bed sink as he lay down beside you. His arms wrapped themselves around you and you couldn't help but lean into him. You had missed this; you had missed _him_. "Because if I go home, you won't be there. And you know home just isn't home without you."

"Well whose fault is that?" you muttered, closing your eyes as you felt his hands playing with your hair.

"I know," he sighed, kissing the top of your head before pulling you gently to face him. "Baby, I love you. I love you and I'm the greatest idiot on this earth. But you already know that, don't you? You know that and yet despite my shortcomings, of which I'll admit there are a lot, you put up with my stupid shit time and time again. Only this time I managed to go too far and I'm terrified I've lost you for good."

"George," you cupped his face, peering into those dark orbs that you loved so much. "You really hurt me."

"I know," he whispered, pressing his forehead against yours. "I was out of line, and if I could take it back I would. But only the joke bit."

"What?" you frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean what I'm saying," he smiled. "I am so in love with you that it fucking hurts and the thought of losing you has made me realise just how incomplete my life is without you in it. I want to marry you and have babies with you and all that crap."

"You do?" you whispered, tears brimming in your eyes. "Do you really mean that? Because if you're joking again, George, I-"

"-I'm being deadly serious," he promised, taking your left hand and sliding a simple heart shaped emerald onto it. "No stupid water firing rings, no stupid jokes, no nothing. This is real. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So what do you say?"

"Yes," you burst into tears, kissing him softly. "I love you, George."

"Not half as much as I love you, and I always will."


End file.
